Memories
by Demon Princess of Time
Summary: Two best friends, mysterious dreams that seem like memories, and being sucked into the Four Sword world equals a perfect recipe for an adventure! Join Soul and Skye as they take down Ganon along with discovering their pasts... Collaboration with Shadow Heroine of Time! Rated T for action No adult content. VioxOC and BluexOC Some Links will be OOC WILL STRAY FROM THE MANGA!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again! Wow! I'm writing so much today! Anyways, this story is a collaboration with Shadow Kurochi! She's doing the odd numbered chapters and I'm doing the even numbered chapters! She owns her OC, Soul, and I own my OC, Skye!**

**Disclaimer: Shadow and I don't own the Legend of Zelda! It belongs to Nintendo!**

**Soul's POV**

I look at my friend, Skye, her face close to mine as if to frighten me into falling off the couch. I laugh as she pulls off this really goofy grin.

"Skye where do you get these things?" I ask laughing as she just shrugs. Although she is shy she can be really outgoing at times, depending on whose around.

"Manga?" she asks, my smile fades.

"Do you really have to ask?" I answered questioningly. she smiles.

"I guess not" Skye says, handing me the manga I threw on the floor yesterday.

"What chapter you on?" I ask her, "'Cuz I lost my place in manga five"

I continue flipping to the place I bookmarked by folding the corner down. She smiles and laughs a little.

"I'm on..." She trails off, staring off at something over my head.

"What...?" I ask tracing her gaze to the wall. She shook her head.

"Thought I saw something," she answered, shrugging it off.

"Skye never acts this weird...' I thought to myself. Suddenly something comes back to me.

"Hey Skye...?" she looks at me questioningly, "have you ever had the dream of the four Links...?"

Skye thought for a minute then nodded.

"I think I have..." She pauses for a moment then looks at her book in silence, "Lets talk about something else... Kay?" she advises.

I nod, confused as to why she was changing the subject.

I decide to leave it alone. As I lay on the floor, my brown hair falls over my shoulders as I lay on my stomach, reading about how the Links get Shadow to join their team, and laugh as Vaati's plan foils.

"THAT'S what you get for trying to follow Ganon's plan that failed all those years ago!" I smile as Skye looks at me questioningly.

I sit up and smile in the cheesiest way possible. She smiles and laughs as I cross my eyes making a guppy face.

"So what were you saying about Ganon?" She asked getting over laughing.

"I was..." I paused randomly flopped onto my back, "Just being myself" I finished smiling as Skye looks at me holding her bangs from going into her face.

"And I thought George was goofy" she smiles, "I guess I was wrong"

My gaze drifted over to the stack of books that were in the corner.

"So you really have all of the manga books?" I ask. She nods.

"All except the last book in the ocarina of time series," She responds pulling them out to show me.

"Your so lucky!" I gasp really wanting them.

"Well I was borrowing them from..." She paused, "Soul...?" she says, looking over at something by the couch. Her hand waves me over hurriedly.

**A/N: That's all folks! This chapter was brought to you by... SHADOW KUROCHI! (I'm still Demon Princess of Time, but I'm just writing the author's notes and crediting Shadow) See you in chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I'm just going to cut the chase and say that I own Skye and Shadow Kurochi owns Soul. This chapter will be done in Skye's POV.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow and I DON'T OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA! It belongs to Nintendo!**

**Skye's POV**

"Hey Soul? Where did this come from?" I said as I picked up a round piece of black obsidian. It had purple eyes decorated on it. They were Vaati's symbols...

"I don't know. It looks like it belongs to either Vaati or a Vaati fangirl or something," my friend replied. She was obviously as freaked out as I was.

"Well, you girls are much more clever than I imagined," a chilling voice said from behind us.

I whipped my head around, and Vaati stood a few feet away from us. But, he was in his demonic form. The eye made me scream like crazy.

"Why are you here?" Soul shrieked, "You're not supposed to be real!"

"Stupid mortals. Of COURSE I'm real! And I'm about to take you BOTH with me!" the demon said as the eye transformed into a man with lavender hair and a purple cape. The human Vaati walked over, and grabbed a strand of my golden-brown hair and Soul's hair and yanked on it. I stumbled towards him, and so did Soul.

"OUCH! LET GO!" I screeched. The mage only laughed as we were sucked into a lavender portal.

I felt sick as I spun around and around. I kept screaming Soul's name, but no one replied. All of a sudden, I fell on the ground of a forest.

"Skye? Are you there? Please tell me you're okay!" Soul called out.

"Yow! Soul! I'm right here!" I said. Soul looked down and saw me covering my ears.

"Oh! Sorry! Where are we?" she asked as she took in her surroundings.

"I have no clue. Maybe we're in another part of the world or something," I replied.

"Ugh. I feel sick and tired all of a sudden. Do you?" Soul moaned as she fell back down on the ground.

"Yeah... Me too... Uuuugh..." I groaned before I started to pass out.

"It must be a side effect to traveling like that," I thought. The last thing I saw before passing out were blurs of green, blue, purple, and red.

When I woke up, I found myself next to a fire. It was night, and I heard voices. Soul was right next to me, but she was still asleep.

I quickly sat up, but I instantly regretted it. My head became very woozy and the people who were talking looked at me in surprise.

"I see you're up!" a boy in red exclaimed. He looked very familiar...

"You might want to rest a little longer. You looked very sick. Same goes for your friend," another boy in purple said in a calm tone. I swear that I've seen his face before...

"W-what? W-where am I?" I stuttered. The fire was too bright for my amber eyes, so I used my arm to shield them.

"You're in Hyrule. I'm Vio, and this is Red. Blue and Green are getting dinner," Vio said.

What? Hyrule? That's only in the Zelda universe!

"You guys are crazy. There's no such thing as Hyrule. And really? You guys must be HUGE Zelda fans to prance around in Link costumes and name yourselves Vio and Red!" I laughed. The two boys stared at me in confusion. Their blue eyes seemed to stare into my soul, and into my memories...

I started to see something. I saw a castle, and a little girl in a dress. I saw another little girl running around in a garden. I also saw someone else. Before my mind went deeper, I was interrupted by the boy who was supposedly named Vio.

"What? How could you not have heard of Hyrule? And fans of Zelda? You must be going crazy," he said while shaking his head.

"Excuse me? I'm NOT going crazy! YOU are the one who's mental, my friend!" I snapped. That's when I saw his elf-like ears...

"What the- WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO YOUR EARS MAN?" I shrieked. Apparently, that also woke up Soul.

"SKYE! What are you DOING?" she moaned.

I quickly filled her in, and my friend also said to Vio, "Why did you get surgery on your ears?"

"Surgery? What's that?" the purple-clad boy replied.

I quietly walked up to him and grabbed his ear. IT WAS REAL!

"YOW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled as he tried to get out of my grip.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" I screeched, "YOU'RE VIO! OH MY GOSH! AAAAAAAH!"

"Hey! What's going on?" a boy in blue said as he walked into the camp site.

Soul and I started screaming like there was no tomorrow. The four boys, who I figured out were the Links of the Four Swords manga, covered their ears to block out the screaming. Finally, Blue stomped over to us and punched me in the face and slapped Soul.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! NO ONE HURTS ME AND SKYE!" Soul yelled as she tackled the bully to the ground.

"Oh goodness gracious," I sighed as Soul landed a good punch to Blue's stomach, "I have a bad feeling about this..."

**A/N: That chapter was brought to you by ME! DEMON PRINCESS OF TIME! XD Anyways, read, review, and all the good stuff! See you guys in chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again! Wow! Shadow and I are getting a lot done! Anyways, here's the next chapter by Shadow!**

**Disclaimer: No... Shadow and I STILL don't own The Legend of Zelda...**

**Soul's POV**

I stared at the Link in blue. His eyes bored through my soul. I stopped punching him and stared at him in confusion and shock, and I felt scared. For the first time in my life I was scared of a man I thought I didn't know.

"What are you staring at?" He snapped, struggling to throw me off.

Vio was taking care of Skye's bloody nose. She looked just as confused as I was. Her hair was messed up and clumped where Vaati had grabbed and dragged her.

I got up and ran away from the camp site. I had to be alone for a minute. For one... Minute...

I ran as far as I could and tripped. Lying there, my face in between a rock and a stream. I looked at the rock as it started raining. I was tired. I was delusional. I was psycho. My eyes followed the stream. My eye caught some odd piece of stone. Tempting as it was to pick it up it started raining really hard, so I got up and went back to the camp where my friend was at. Surprisingly, no one were there except Skye.

"Skye where'd they go?" I asked as she hugged me.

"They went off to find some new clothes for us. They'll be back soon" I quickly filled her in on what happened after I had ran out.

Her eyes widened and she held up the black opal she'd gotten earlier.

"Was it like this?" she asked

I shrugged.

"I ran back after it started raining." I sat down and sighed.

"Hey Soul...?" Skye asked suddenly, "Do you ever get the strange feeling whenever you look into one of the Link's eyes?"

My friend looked at me, a look of hope in her eyes. I nodded slowly.

"With who?" she asked, looking outside of the tent to see if any of them were coming.

"Blue" I replied, remembering the look he gave me. It was so deep, and I felt like I knew him somehow.

She filled me in on what she saw after Vio stared at her. Skye seemed so scared about it, so I hugged her, her body went tense for a minute but relaxed.

"Soul... I don't know what's going on..." she admitted, her voice cracking as if she was starting to cry.

"I feel scared a little," I admitted then laughed a little.

When Vio and came to check on us, Skye had fallen asleep. I was sitting in a corner. Blue came in behind him and I trembled even harder. I knew if he attacked us, I was the one that had to protect my sleeping friend. She seemed so tired after today was over. He raised his fist and I shrunk at the motion. He smiled clearly satisfied that I wouldn't harm him.

The smirk on his face rubbed me the wrong way. But why was he smirking?

I had no clue.

**A/N: That's all for now my friends! Read, review, and all that. Like it? Great! Hate it? Great! XD I'll be posting chapter 4 soon so... BYEEE!**

**P.S. THANK YOU NINTENDO FOR MAKING SERENADE OF WATER! I FEEL SO RELAXED AND AWAKE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Good day everyone! I've come to deliver another chapter done by me! Let's get this party STARTED!**

**Disclaimer: Shadow and I only own our OCs. The rest belongs to Nintendo.**

**Skye's POV**

I was so tired from the events of today that I fell asleep instantly. Tonight, I had another dream. It wasn't pleasant in the slightest. I saw the girl who ran around in the garden in my other vision. I could see her a bit better, and she looked like she was about three or four. A castle was on fire behind her, and bloodied corpses of soldiers littered a field. The girl was on a horse, trying to get away from the devastating scene.

Screams surrounded the child. They were screams of loss and death. Monsters were running around, causing mayhem. The horse kept going. Suddenly, something black knocked the youth off of the horse. The thing sunk its teeth into her shoulder, and she cried out in pain. My eyes then flew open and I sat up, screaming and clutching my shoulder. I stopped, and noticed the angry looks of the Links. Soul stared at me too, but she was confused. I nervously looked at my shoulder, but it was fine.

"WHAT THE HECK? WHY DID YOU WAKE US UP?" Blue shouted in my face.

I was so freaked out, that my body took over. I shoved Blue out of the way, leaped up, and bolted out of the tent and away. I ran away from the Links, away from my nightmare, and away from my problems. I ignored the sticks and rocks jabbing my bare feet and when I was sure that no one followed me, I sat down near a creek. The night was bright because of the full moon, but I felt like I'd been locked in a dark closet.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me.

"Soul?" I whispered.

"Um, no," another voice replied.

Vio sat down next to me, and I nearly screamed again. But, I held it back, and looked away.

"Sorry about earlier. Everyone gets cranky without their sleep," Vio said guiltily.

I said nothing and just kept staring at the moon.

"Why were you scared back in the tent? What was your nightmare about?" the purple-clad boy asked.

"None of your business. Now leave me alone!" I said with gritted teeth.

It took all of my self-control to not start attacking him. Vio didn't say anything else, but he didn't leave. After who knows how long, I got used to his presence. He made me feel calm.

"I-I'm sorry about waking ya'll up and what happened at the camp when I grabbed your ear and all that," I said.

"It's okay. I know you were scared. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to," Vio replied.

For the rest of the night, my newfound friend and I sat side-by-side, our bare feet in the creek. We sat in silence, and I liked it that way. For some weird reason, I felt like I've known him all of my life.

"_Maybe it's because of reading the manga so often," _I thought.

When it was sunrise, Vio and I went back to camp. A scared Soul, and three livid Links awaited me. Oh joy.

**A/N: There you go! Another chapter! (Cheers sound) Okay people! See ya'll later! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: CHAAAAAPTER 5! TA DAAAA! **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Skye and Soul belong to me and Shadow. The rest is owned by Nintendo.**

**Soul's POV**

I looked at Blue and turned on him.

"WHY did you do that!?" I yelled tearing up, "BAKA!"

My voice got louder with each sentence.

"Do you know how MUCH stuff she has been through in the past?!" I yelled, not realizing that Skye and Vio had come back.

Blue looked at me a little worried while Red huddled into Green, clearly terrified of me in my current state. I was angry, no, I was more than angry. I was furious and frustrated. I turned and saw her. I was mostly worried about how she was.

"Skye, you okay?" I asked, really concerned. She nodded, then shrugged off all of her stress and tension I knew she had building. The thing I was comfortable with was that she seemed most comfortable around the purple knight.

"Hey are you done yelling at me?" Blue's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I nodded and went to my little corner away from everyone else. The only person who I really cared about besides Skye... was Blue. I couldn't really explain it. Whenever I was around him, I would feel butterflies in my stomach. Whenever I look at him or someone talks about him, my face flushes. Could this really be a crush? or something more like a...  
First love?

I shook my head. _"He couldn't possibly love me back," _I thought, hopefully getting the feeling out of my system. This was just a phase my mom told me about.

Yeah that's it. I mentally slouched, fearing that was the wrong thing that I'm feeling.

Later that night, I turned over and sighed. I couldn't go to sleep seeing brown boots. I looked up, and the last person I wanted to see was standing above me, Blue. Surprised, I stumbled backwards to get away from him. He sat by me, and looked over at me in some kind of completely... worried... gaze. I flushed and looked away.

"You okay?" he whispered, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I flinched and nodded. He noticed my flinch.

"What...?" he asked.

"I just would have never thought that you would be the one to come and see if I was okay," I admitted a little shakily, as he looked at me, "I guess even tough guys have a soft side..." I continued, as he lied down beside me.

"Tough guy huh...?" He smiled and turned over the other way, "Yeah... right" he whispered.

After a couple minutes of laying on the floor, I heard Blue's breath slow down.

_ "He's asleep,"_ I thought as I looked over at him.

Butterflies flew in my stomach, and I felt a little warmer inside a little... Safer around the others -not including Skye of course- not too long before the sun came up, I saw Red stir awake and crawl over to Green. The younger one of the bunch tried to wake the leader up. 'No dice...'

The leader shrugged him off. Looking really sad, he went over to try the others. Before too long, he came up to Skye and tried to wake her up. When she awoke, he looked really happy and started explaining what happened in a dream. _'He had a nightmare...'_ I thought as the sun rose above the horizon. Most likely losing the group...

"You're still awake?" I heard Blue mutter sleepily.

I shrugged and hoped he wasn't still half asleep.

"Your a night owl aren't you?" he asked. I nodded in agreement. I really was a night owl.

My statement still stands clear..

Even the toughest men are soft.

Green looked at Skye, and his face got really angry. As he stepped up to her to confront her about babying Red, Vio stood up and blocked him.

"Your not getting NEAR her," Vio growled.

I sweat dropped, _'This is going to be a long adventure...'_

**A/N: And that's it for now! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to type chapter 6! Bye bye! Read, review, and STAY EVILLY AWESOME!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Skye and Soul belong to Shadow and I and Zelda belongs to Nintendo.**

**Skye's POV**

I was startled when Vio growled at Green. That was really weird. I thought about asking Vio if he was sick or something, but since he still had that angry look on his face, I thought against it. Green gave a snarl to me and my purple-clad friend as he went out of the tent to pile rocks onto the fire.

"Um, thanks for that," I whispered, my face red and hot as I looked at the ground.

"That's what he gets for trying to mess with you," Vio replied.

I stayed silent for the rest of the morning as the rest of the Links and Soul and I took down the camp. Soul tried asking me what was wrong, but I didn't say a word, so she gave up.

"Where are we going?" my friend asked Blue. They seemed to be friendly with each other all of a sudden.

"We're going to the Blue Maiden's village," the hot-head replied.

I groaned in my head because when they reached the village, we'd bump into Erune and I hated her because she made the Links fall in love with her.

Soul whispered to me, "Well that's just great."

I gave her a little smile back to show that I felt the same way.

Finally, all of us started walking. I decided to scout ahead for trouble mainly because it felt awkward. I ran ahead, seeing if there were any monsters. There weren't, but what I did find was the end of the forest. A huge field of flowers was just outside the border.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" I yelled over my shoulder.

Just when the others reached where I was, I threw myself down a hill. I was rolling down really fast, and I loved it.

"WOO HOO! THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!" I screamed as I tumbled down.

"SKYE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU DON'T ROLL DOWN A HILL WITHOUT ME!" Soul yelled from the top. She then rolled down to the bottom and we started cartwheeling and playing around, laughing and having fun.

The four knights just stared at us as if we were aliens from another planet. Even Red was confused.

"Come on guys! We can't have fun without everyone!" I shouted.

Vio just shrugged and cautiously walked down to Soul and I. The others came down as well, but Green strode ahead and walked up to us.

"We don't have time to play little girls! We need to get moving," Green demanded.

I slowly stood up, and so did Soul. We didn't say one word as we obediently followed the Links. When it was reaching the late afternoon, we all made it to the village. I silently growled as we entered. Erune was there, trying to stop some fighting adults.

"EEK!" she screeched.

The boys ran to her and blocked an adult from falling on her. When they saw Erune, I could see the love-sick looks on their faces. Soul and I just hung behind.

_"Why am I so jealous? Vio and I are only friends," _I thought.

I then had another vision. I saw the same girl who was attacked in my nightmare, but she was in a field that looked just like the one I was in. The child was playing with a boy. I could hear the vague shouts of the children.

The girl yelled, "Vio! Come here!"

The little boy replied, "Hang on Ghanti! I'm getting something!"

That's when Soul shook me, and told me that we were staying in Erune's house. We walked inside and went upstairs to the bedroom. I was still thinking about my vision. Who was... I think her name was Ghanti? Was that little boy Vio? Why was I seeing these visions?

**A/N: All I'm gonna say is read, review, and STAY EVILLY AWESOME! :)**

**P.S. Ghanti is pronounced (Gone-tea)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well, here you go! Give your thanks to Shadow!**

**Disclaimer: No... Shigeru Miyamoto still owns The Legend of Zelda. We only own our OCs.**

**Soul's POV**

My hands trembled with the thought of staying at her house. I knew that Skye didn't like the idea of Vio getting suckered into her trap.

I pulled him aside and started talking to him.

"Hey Vio? Could you stay with Skye...?" I asked, he seemed lost and staring at the girl.

I slapped him to get his attention, and then he turned to me and stared.

"What was that?" he snapped.

"Could you please please **please** stay around Skye? She's been acting strange lately," I asked, pleading with him.

He stopped to think for a minute, and then nodded.

"I've noticed. I was going to try to do that anyway," he said and walked over to Skye, trying to avoid going under her trance again.

Skye seemed surprised that Vio wasn't deeply in love with Erune.

I turned away so that they could have a couple minutes alone, and decided to walk around the house.

The first thing I see when I reach the first hallway are seven rooms. Mine, Skye's, Red's, Blue's, Vio's, Green's, and finally, HER room. I see Blue and Red blushing and looking at Erune, their eyes shaped in pink hearts and popping out of their heads.

_ 'Why am I this jealous..? I mean its not like ...'_ My thoughts got interrupted by Erune.

"Are you guys hungry?" she asked, looking straight at me as if I had done something wrong to her.

I shook my head. I wasn't hungry. In fact, my stomach felt like it had a rock and a couple of stones in it. I felt like she was trying to shove us as far as possible from the four Links as she could.

_ 'Or maybe it wasn't her fault..'_ I thought, looking at Blue one last time before locking myself in my room as far away from Erune as possible.

I took off the necklace my mom had given me last year for my birthday. It was the triforce with Japanese writing on it. The top triangle had 'Power' written on it. Another had wisdom, and the last had courage.

As I lay on the bed that was spread out for me on the floor, I recalled my mother's words, _'As long as you wear this, good luck comes your way'_

"Some luck..." I muttered, going to the door and throwing it down the hall.

The Triforce necklace smacked Blue in the head, making him snap out of it. He held it up and looked at it.

"Who's..." He asked, then saw me go into my room.

I really wasn't hungry now. I shut the door as quick as I could when I heard Erune's voice coming from the hall.

"Who's necklace?" she asked Blue.

"Mine," He started, then went along with it, "Yes this is... my necklace."

"Well shouldn't you put the necklace on?" She pressed.

I could tell she wasn't happy with Blue's lie.

"Well yeah but..." He searched for an answer then gave up. "I can't put a necklace on" he finally muttered, "Will you please help me?"

I could tell the word 'please' stuck in his throat.

That night after everyone had gone to bed, I lay tossing and turning. The minute I go to sleep, I have a dream where a girl is sitting on a bench.

/"Kasumi!" I a familiar voice says. The night was as black as ink, but not as black as a black hole. The moon was gone, and a couple of guys were surrounding me, beating me and throwing rocks and punches to my defenseless body./

I woke up, startled and shaken.

"No wonder Skye has lost sleep lately.." I said, taking a look outside to the cool crisp morning.

I stood up and held my arms to stop them from shaking.

When I got to the kitchen, Blue was wearing my necklace. I tried not to gasp in surprise.

Things are not what they seem.

I can tell Skye is on edge and Vio is trying to calm her down.

_'Today's going to be another weird one. Isn't it Farore?'_

**A/N: I'm just gonna get to the point and say read, review, and EAGERLY WAIT FOR CHAPTER 8! (I did NOT mean for that to rhyme!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo. Enjoy!**

**Skye's POV**

I was confused when Vio walked over to me. Why wasn't he under that little witch's spell?

"Here's your room, Skye. I hope you find it comfortable," Erune said in a flat voice, as if she hated me.

Well, she probably does. Why? I have no clue.

"I'll be across the hall. Do you need anything?" Vio asked.

I find it weird that whenever he speaks or looks at me, my heart feels like it's squealing. That's what it was doing now, and now I was tempted to squeal along with it. But, I quickly shrugged that feeling off.

"Um, maybe later," I replied, speed-walking into my room.

For a long time, I was on my bed, trying to sort my merry-go-round of thoughts.

Then, again, I had another vision. It was of the little girl again, Ghanti, and the little boy, Vio. The boy walked up to Ghanti and gave her a bouquet of flowers. The girl was so touched that she gave little Vio a little kiss on the cheek.

When I snapped back to reality, that image of Ghanti kissing young Vio was still fresh in my mind. I looked around my room, and spotted a desk with some paper and ink on it. I sat down and started to draw. It took a while, but I was proud of my picture. Those kids made such a cute couple! Then, Vio came into my room holding two glasses of water.

"Hey. I thought you'd be a little thirsty so-" CRASH!

Both glasses shattered on the floor as my purple-clad friend saw my drawing. He carefully picked it up, and examined it with wide eyes. All of a sudden, he drew his sword and aimed it at my throat.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HER?" he yelled, his face contorted with rage.

I slowly back up, scared out of my wits.

"What a-are you t-talking about?" I squeaked.

Vio sheathed his sword and gave me a cold stare. He then folded up my drawing and put it in his pouch. After another cold look, he walked away.

I was scared and confused. Did Vio remember this... Ghanti? I took a deep breath, and went to sleep.

When the sun rose at dawn, I sat up and yawned. I went over to a dresser and pulled out the new outfit Erune's mother gave me. It was a cream tunic with black leggings. I dressed, and then walked out of my room, only to bump into Vio. We stared at each other for a few seconds, and then he shoved me against a wall and pointed his sword towards me again.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH SKYE?" my friend bellowed.

"What? Vio, what are you talking about? I'm right here!" I said, feeling terrified.

"You're not Skye! You look nothing like her!" the purple-clad knight replied with gritted teeth.

I went to a bathroom and looked in the mirror, Vio trailing behind me and still pointing his sword at my back. When I saw myself, I screamed bloody murder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screeched.

My hair, instead of brown, was pitch black! Also, my eyes were green instead of amber! What?

Unfortunately, my scream brought everyone to the bathroom, and Soul stared at me like I was a serial killer.

What happened to me?

**A/N: OHHH! It seems Skye is different now! Will anyone believe that it's her? Find out next time! Review and read and all that! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here you go! EPIC PLOT TIME!**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo.**

**Soul's POV**

I stared at the girl in front of me claiming she was Skye.

"I believe you..." I whisper, seeing Blue had given me a smirk.

A couple minutes after trying to figure out what happened, most of the group had quit trying.

I looked on my bed and saw a piece of clothing Erune's mother gave me.

I put on the blue tunic and walked out to an astonished Blue.

Green smiled when he caught sight of me.

"Seems we have a matching couple," he teased as Blue shook his head in shock.

I smiled and went to find Skye.

I found her in her room.

"Skye...?" I called, then walked in.

She spun around surprised and caught sight of my tunic.

"I'm guessing Erune's mom thought you and Blue would-" She cut herself off when she saw me blush, "Sorry."

She smiled then tried not to laugh. My smile faded when I realized we weren't alone. I spun around to meet Blue's and Vio's Blue eyes. Blue looked really confused, while Vio looked at Skye.

"Soul, why do you believe her?" Blue asked, looking at me.

I looked at Skye.

"Because she's my friend. I know her. If this happened to me I would've screamed too," I admitted, then swung my gaze around to look at the necklace Blue was wearing.

"What?" he asked, looking at me like I had hit him in the stomach.

"Nothing..." I said, then excused myself.

As soon as I hit my bed in the other room, I heard a loud crash. I ran out of the room and Erune screamed as Green smashed me into the table. I was out of it. I felt blood roll into my eye. I fell off of the table and saw that most of the glass and plates had shattered and were spread out on the floor.

Blue, Red, Vio, and Skye ran out and took in the sight.

"Who are you?" Blue spat, looking straight at me, "And why do you look like Soul and Kasumi!?" His patience was running thin.

I sat on the floor, covered in broken glass and shards of plates. I never knew what happened when the Link's got mad. I found out. Or, at least, Green's version of anger. I got up and started picking out the pieces of glass that got stuck in my skin, telling by the wounds there weren't many.

Skye watched as Erune got the guy's back to her attention. I felt sick. She was brainwashing them.

And there was barely anything we could do about it.

**A/N: OOOOOH! Plot twist! Exciting! See you guys next time!**

**P.S. WOO! I'M ON SUMMER VACATION!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter is brought to you be DPOT (Demon Princess of Time)! This'll get VERY interesting!**

**Disclaimer: No... Still don't own The Legend of Zelda...**

**Skye's POV**

"SOUL!" I screeched as she lay there, covered in blood and glass.

I ran over and gave her a hug, ignoring the blood that was staining my clothes. Erune was chanting something weird, and it seemed to put the other Links in a trance. That little witch was brainwashing them! I quickly walked over to them, and gave all of the Links back-handed slaps. I then shoved Erune on to the floor.

"YOU LITTLE DEMON! YOU WERE MUCH NICER IN THE MANGA!" I screeched, my voice nearly deafening Erune.

The girl just giggled and stood up.

"You still think I'm a little girl? I'm not Erune! There's never BEEN an Erune! Stupid mortal!" she said.

The atmosphere became darker, and Erune started to change. She was wearing a black tunic and had purple hair! After another few seconds, Erune had turned into Shadow Link!

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S SHADOW LINK!" Soul screeched.

The others snapped out of their trance, and drew their swords.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Blue bellowed.

Shadow chuckled, and replied, "I heard that there were two pretty girls joining you four fools and I had to see for myself! My pet was right! They ARE pretty!"

The shadow licked his lips and strode over to Soul and me. He then walked in circles around us.

"You girls would make PERFECT queens for Hyrule's age of darkness! Won't you join me and Vaati?" Shadow Link asked, mischief gleaming in his dark eyes.

"NO WAY PSYCHO!" Soul yelled in the demon's face.

Shadow snarled at her, and then said, "Fine. Be that way! Enjoy the Dark World!"

He then disappeared, and the eye rock from the manga was in his place, and zapped everyone. I found myself in a more twisted version of the Blue Maiden's Village.

"This looks like it belongs in a nightmare," Green exclaimed.

"I don't like this place! It's scary!" Red whispered to me as he held on to my arm.

Vio saw, and gave Red a very mean look, so the red knight let go. I flicked Vio's shoulder to let him know that that wasn't very nice. Suddenly, a peach-colored barrier came up between me and everyone else. Soul saw, and she started to kick and punch the barrier, hoping that it would break. I started to freak out a little.

"Soul! What is this?" I asked, fear rising in my voice.

"I don't know! But I need to get you out!" my friend replied.

"Oh, you're not getting her anytime soon," a familiar voice said behind me.

I felt Shadow's breath tickling my neck as he whispered, "Come to the dark side Skye. You won't need Soul or those four so-called heroes. Vaati and I will treat you like a queen!"

I spun around and saw that the demon had moved back a few feet. I desperately tried to find some sort of weapon. Then, I saw something odd sticking up from a pile of dead leaves.

_"Perfect! Please let it be something I can use to get out of here!" _I pleaded in my head.

I ran towards the object, and picked it up. It didn't look useful at all. It was just a black and orange shard of some sort. Just as I recognized it as the shadow crystal from Twilight Princess, it was too late. I fell to my knees, holding my head.

The pain was unbearable. I felt as if my skin was on fire. My whole body felt as if it was twisting and turning around like vines. I screamed in agony, praying that it would end soon. Then, it did. I felt shorter and my senses were more clearer.

I looked down at myself and saw paws. I then tried to speak, but all I did was bark. I then realized the truth...

I had become a wolf!

"ARF ARF!" I barked, everyone looking at me as if I had another head.

I looked at myself again and saw my white fur. Shadow's eyes were wide, as if he was afraid. I started to walk towards him, growling and showing off my pointy teeth.

"Ah! I see you found the Shadow Crystal! Good luck changing back!" he laughed as he was disappearing.

I thought to myself, _"Oh man! I wish I was a person again!"_

Then, I felt my body morph again, but it felt more tingly than painful. I saw that I was human again! Unfortunately, the Links and Soul were busy taking care of Arrghus, the giant eye rock.

I then saw something white catch my eye. I turned around, and saw a round, white object with a golden Triforce on the lid. I picked it up, and held it in my hands. It was a music box! I opened it, and the most beautiful melody poured out. Two people seemed to be dancing as they twirled around and around. The music made me feel better. Just then, I heard everyone coming towards me. I quickly hid the music box in a secret pocket in my tunic, along with the shadow crystal, and turned around.

"Hey guys!" I said with a smile.

_"I wonder why Shadow left me that..." _I thought.

**A/N: OOOOH! Skye goes under ANOTHER transformation and finds a music box! What will happen next? Well, find out in chapter 11! Bye guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here's the next one! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo!**

**Soul's POV**

I sighed as I looked at the barrier still around her. Pounding my fists on the unbreakable shield, I punched till my arms got tired and even then I didn't stop.

"Soul!" I heard, then felt arms around me, dragging me from my best friend's side.

"No! Let. Me. GOOOO!" I shouted, struggling to get away from the arms.

"Soul! Stop!" I heard, closer to my ear this time.

I stopped and broke down, sending Skye and Blue into shock.

"Soul...?" Skye asked, looking at me worriedly.

This was the first time she's ever seen me cry. I turned and faced away from Skye. I couldn't let her see me cry anymore.

"We will get you out of there Skye. I promise you this," I said, loud enough for her to hear.

Green looked at me and calmly said, "Crying is going to get you nowhere. Now lets go find Shadow."

Blue, Red, and I followed Green into the woods. Vio stayed by Skye's side, as he promised me he would.

"Hey guys!" I heard Vio shout, "I'm pretty sure that there's a button somewhere!"

We came back to start looking for it. Blue started limping, and I stopped him.

"You're hurt," I said as soon as we got back to where Skye was being held prisoner.

Blue shook his head. "No. I'm fine," he tried to persuade me.

Vio looked at Skye worriedly. "Are you going to go with Shadow...?" his voice wavering a little.

I knew this was going to be a tough adventure. But... Not THIS tough...

**A/N: AAAAND there you go! Read, review, and see you later! BIIIIG THANK YOU TO HASENPFEFFER FOR REVIEWING!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Chapter 12! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Shadow and I do not own The Legend of Zelda. That's Nintendo's job!**

**Skye's POV**

"So... Are you going with Shadow?" Vio asked, his voice wobbling.

I was shocked. Did he REALLY think that I'd join the dark side? AS IF!

I gave him my rare and infamous cold stare and said, "No! You REALLY thought that? Boy you're smart!"

Vio replied, "Well SORRY! People go to the dark side when they're tempted and-"

He was interrupted by me punching him in his gut. Vio fell to the ground, his arms clutching his stomach. I was infuriated. How dare he? That stupid knight thought I was TEMPTED to join? WOW! And I thought he was the SMART ONE!

I got up in his face and yelled, "YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT! SOME SMARTIE! GO THROW YOURSELF OFF OF A CLIFF!"

Soul and the others stared at me like I was a complete stranger.

"Uh, Skye?" Soul asked, her voice fearful.

"WHAT?" I bellowed.

This wasn't like me. I had a lot more self-control than that! Why was I so on edge?

_"Maybe it's because of the stress," _I thought.

No one said anything else as I stormed away. We were already back in the real world, thank goodness. We had said good-bye to everyone after Erune/Shadow Link's mother provided me with another tunic since mine was dirty and bloodstained. Out of all the colors, mine had to be the EXACT SAME SHADE OF PURPLE AS VIO'S TUNIC! I was steaming, and it showed, so no one DARED to go near me.

When we reached the Eastern Palace, the four Links smashed the barrier of the Yellow Maiden, and then received the Moon Pearl. When everyone else had left, the maiden told me to wait.

"I sense a great destiny linked to you. You will experience new things and discover your past. That goes for your friend, Soul, as well," she told me.

That night, we decided to camp out before heading to Death Mountain. I helped gather firewood and light the fire. That night, I was in a better mood, so there was a lively conversation between everyone. Soul and I told about our world and the Links told us of their lives in Hyrule. Except, Vio seemed kind of secretive about his childhood friends.

Once everyone went to sleep, I had a dream. I dreamt about young Vio, alone while reading under a tree. Other children were playing in a little area next to what seemed to be a school. I saw a few boys walk up to Vio and started to make fun of him. Then, Ghanti walked up to them and punched them in the gut. The boys retreated, and then the girl knelt down and introduced herself to Vio. I saw them smile at each other before waking up.

Red was shaking my arm. He told me that he had a nightmare about Green being killed by Shadow. I gave him a warm smile, but he still couldn't calm down.

"I'm so scared! I-I don't know if I'll ever calm down!" the red knight whispered as he broke into tears.

I thought for a moment, and then remembered the music box.

_"If that song calmed me down, then maybe it'll work for Red!" _I thought as I dug into my pouch that I bought from a store.

I pulled out the white music box and twisted the knob. The lid opened to reveal the beautiful melody and the dancing couple. Red stared at it in awe. His tears were gone, replaced with a happy smile. I smiled too, and put my arm around him. I started to observe the box, and saw something carved into it. It said, 'Ghanti and Vio's Special Box'.

I heard rustling leaves, and then Vio swooped down and picked up the music box.

"Hey! I was listening to that!" Red protested.

The purple-clad knight examined the object, and then he started to choke me. Soul woke up, and tried to help me, but Vio pushed her away.

"HOW DID YOU GET THIS? AND I'M NOT LETTING GO UNTIL YOU TELL ME!" Vio yelled.

I tried in vain to get his hands off of my throat, but he had an iron grip, so I gave up and confessed.

"Okay! I'll tell you! After Shadow left, that music box was in his place! I swear that's all I know!" I screeched.

Vio's eyes widened, as if he was remembering something. He then dropped me, and I coughed. The knight hugged me tightly, as if I'd disappear if he let go.

"What gives man? First you're choking me, and now you're hugging me like I'm a long-lost friend?" I asked, confused as heck.

"Ghanti... Oh Ghanti I missed you so much!" Vio said, his voice cracking up.

I felt tears on my shoulder as he cried into it. All of a sudden, it all came back to me.

I remembered all of the trouble Vio and I got into, and our time playing in the flower field, and I also remembered him saving me as Hyrule was attacked by monsters. I saw four-year-old Ghanti's face, and I saw _my _face.

"Vio! I remember now! I remember everything! Oh Vio! I missed you too!" I cried as I hugged him back.

I remembered now. Vio was-IS my best friend.

I used to live in Hyrule with him.

But why was I a different girl on Earth? Why didn't I remember who I really was?

**A/N: Yay! She remembers! What an exciting plot twist! I hope you guys enjoyed that! And I know it doesn't go with the manga but, WHO CARES? :) Read, review, and all that!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo.**

**Soul's POV**

That night, as everyone drifted off to sleep in pairs, I lay by myself in a corner, thinking about the recent discovery. I looked over at Blue, who was over in another corner, turned over.

_ 'Asleep,'_ I thought, drifting asleep myself.

A little boy looked at me and smiled. His smile seemed to brighten the little girl's mood a little bit. The girl smiled and tackled the boy, knocking him to the ground she punched him in the stomach. The two other kids laughed while the other two stared at the pair of children on the ground. The boy smiled and snapped a bracelet in half, handing it to her she smiled and cried out in joy hugging him. I woke up and stared at the sky.

My hand instantly shot up till it was fully outstretched. I looked over at Blue who had a bracelet that was broken in half that said 'Kasumi' on it. I slumped back down.

_'Whos... Kas... umi... Kasumi?'_ I thought, _'Who am I...?'_

The next morning as everyone got up I walked over to Blue and asked for my necklace back.

"This?" he asked, cupping it in his hands.

I nodded in reply. He nodded and took it off.

"Sure," he said, handing it to me.

He glanced at my arm.

"What happened?" he asked, looking at me in the eyes.

"My 'friend' decided to try and carve an R and three lines into my arm. She used the sharp side of a broken pen." I explained.

He looked confused.

"Pen...? Do you mean a quill?" he asked.

I mentally face palmed. _'I KNEW that he didn't know what a pen was'_ I thought.

"No," I responded, getting the jeans that ripped.

I pulled out a plastic pen and showed it to him.

"Oh," he answered, looking at it, "How did she cut you with it?"

I took the pen and smashed the empty part of it, breaking it into a long piece, a short piece, and a really small piece. He gasped in shock as I took a short piece, sharpened it on a rock, and put it above my skin. The next thing I knew was that Blue smacked my hand, making the sharp piece of plastic fly out of my grasp.

"I wasn't going to do it!" I shouted, "I swear!"

Blue stared at me and looked at something falling out of my pocket. He grabbed it and looked at me. My eyes widened. It was a pretty blue bracelet, similar to the one Blue had besides the fact it had his name on the back.

"WHERE in DIN'S name did YOU GET THIS?" he yelled, pushing me down onto the ground.

"I didn't even KNOW it was in my pocket!" I said.

He snorted, walking away from me. I got up and dusted myself off.

_'What's with him...?'_ I wondered.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it! See you next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Chapter 14 everyone! WOO HOO!  
Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo.**

**Skye/Ghanti's POV**

I saw Blue and Soul's little quarrel, and pondered it. What was that all about? I snapped out of it when Vio called me over to help him, Red, and Green build a boat to go to Death Mountain. I gathered the wood, and soon enough, Soul and Blue helped as well. After an hour, a well-made paddle boat was waiting to be pushed into a stream that led straight to the mountain.

"Let's go! The sooner we go, the sooner we'll be there!" Green said as everyone started getting on the boat.

"You know what guys? I think I'll swim alongside you guys. The water's taunting me!" I said.

I took off my boots and carefully stepped into the water. It was satisfyingly cold. After a few seconds of my friends staring at me, they got the paddles and started rowing. I backstroked and stared up at the sky. The clouds made funny shapes and I could tell that Vio was glancing at me every few seconds to make sure that nothing had happened to me.

"This is great!" Red exclaimed, "Rowing down a river sure is relaxing!"

"You're right! The water's crystal clear and it's a beautiful day!" Green added with a smile.

"Yeah! And it's fast!" Blue said.

Soul and I looked at each other and smiled. We loved this part in the manga because it was when all of the Links were happy.

"Still, it bugs me that the mountain seems to be moving farther as we go towards it," Vio said, nearly ruining the mood.

After an episode of Blue hitting Red with Vio's oar, and Soul trying to stop it all, and me having to scream at everyone, the mood was tense.

Suddenly, I felt the current underneath me go a little faster. I then realized what it was.

"WATERFALL!" Green cried out.

While everyone was trying to go right, Blue kept trying to go left, stating that he went wherever he wanted to go. I hated him for that.

I tried to grab on to the boat, but the current became so fast. I would've drowned had it not been for the fact that Vio grabbed my hand. I was desperately trying to hold on, but my hand was soaked in water, so it was slipping.

"DON'T LET GO GHANTI! DON'T LET GO!" Vio pleaded.

Unfortunately, just as my hand slipped, everyone hit a huge rock jutting out from the water. I hit my head in the chaos, and blacked out.

**A/N: There you go! See you guys next time! Read, review, and all that!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay, enjoy! This will stray from the manga!**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo.**

I took off my boots and almost jumped in after her. The only thing that stopped me was Blue. Vio jumped in after her and resurfaced with her, suddenly the boat rocked out of control and the rest of us fell out. I swam over to Vio to help him with Skye but he just gave me a stare and swam away. Red was struggling while Green was trying to help the red-clad hero out. While-as Blue was swimming towards land on the other side of the waterfall.

After everyone was on dry land I saw the boat torn and smashed to pieces.

"How did we make that?" Red asked, just as surprised as I was.

Green shrugged as Vio tried to give Skye mouth-to-mouth. She coughed up water, but she was still out.

_ 'At least she's breathing,'_ I thought, then turned to the other three Links.

"You guys okay?" I ask.

They nod and Vio just sits there, the most worried look on his face. I walk up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He shrugged my shoulder off forcefully.

"Don't touch me..." he said, and started to take care of Skye again.

I backed off and bumped into someone. He put his hand on my shoulder and turned me around.

"Don't take it harshly. When he's worried, he gets like this sometimes," Blue said, sighing. I smiled and looked at him.

"So why did you get all mad when you found that other half of the bracelet?" I asked, really confused.

He smiled and said, "It belonged to a friend I knew." I nodded.

"May I please have it back?" I asked. He looked reluctantly.

"Why?" he asked.

"My best friend gave that bracelet to me. I don't remember who it was, though all I know is that its really important to me," I replied.

Blue's eyes teared up as he hugged me, as if I would disappear like a shadow does in darkness.

"Kasumi..." his voice came to me.

Everything came rushing to me like a wave.

"Blue, I remember..." I said, close to tears. I hugged him back and buried my head in his shoulder.

"Hey Blue...?" I asked.

"Huh..?" He answered.

I couldn't speak. I was at loss for words.

So I started crying tears of joy.

**A/N: Yay! Both girls know of their pasts! They once lived in Hyrule with the Links! But, questions still remain. Why were these girls on Earth instead of Hyrule and why did they forget everything? Stay tuned and you just might find out! ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm back! Here's another chapter for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo.**

**No one's POV**

It had been a few hours since the boat crashed, and Skye was still unconscious. Vio had been holding her hand until Green dragged him away. Soul was also worried out of her mind. She tried pouring water on her friend, but it didn't work. She tried shouting, shaking her, and other attempts that all failed.

"If she can't be awoken, then she must've hit her head pretty hard," Blue exclaimed.

"I just hope she'll be alright," Soul said, nearly crying.

It had been a long night for everyone. Green, Red, and Blue had to keep Soul and Vio away from Skye so that they could sleep. By morning, everyone was tired, cranky, and had dark shadows under their eyes. When everyone woke up, they noticed that Skye was gone.

"Oh no! Skye's been kidnapped!" Soul nearly yelled as she scrambled over to the spot where her friend was sleeping.

"No I haven't! I'm right here!" a voice said with a familiar laugh.

Vio nearly made Skye fall over as he hugged her. Soul joined in, and then a group hug commenced.

"Why were you guys worried? I'm okay!" Skye exclaimed.

"Can you really blame us?" Soul and Vio said at the same time.

"Oh! Lookie here! A little reunion! Sorry to rain on your parade, but I'll need to take her now," a chilling voice said behind the group.

Skye's eyes widened as Shadow Link walked towards her. Her mind was in a whirl of panic, when she remembered the shadow crystal. The girl reached into her pouch and touched the object, and instantly transformed back into a white wolf.

"What the- Skye! How did you do that?" Vio asked, completely shocked.

The wolf didn't pay any attention to the knight in purple and leapt towards Shadow. The demon jumped out of the way, and laughed. Skye tried again, and this time, she was able to latch her teeth onto Shadow's ankle.

"OW! YOU STUPID MUTT! LET GO!" the dark being said as he shook his ankle in a feeble attempt to get the wolf off.

"Hmph. I guess I'll just have to abduct you the HARD WAY! CHEW ON THIS FILTHY ANIMAL!" Shadow said as he blasted dark lighting at Skye.

The wolf collapsed, and the shadow crystal fell from her hand, transforming her back into a human.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Soul screeched as she ran towards the demon.

It was too late. Shadow trapped the one again unconscious Skye in a crystal and disappeared with her.

"COME ON! WE NEED TO REACH DEATH MOUNTAIN AND FAST!" Vio yelled as he took off running towards said mountain.

"WAIT FOR US VIO!" the others yelled.

_In the Palace of Winds..._

"Ugh... W-Where am I? Where is everyone?" Skye groaned as she sat up.

She was on a stone table in a dark room. She could faintly make out a door in the shadows. Just then, Shadow's voice sounded behind her.

"You are in the Palace of Winds," he said, scaring the living daylight out of her.

"GAH! Don't scare me like that! Why did you bring me here anyways?" Skye snapped.

"Now now, let's not get off on the wrong foot now, my little pet. We have much to do together. But first, we'll need to remove your memory," the shadow being said as he quickly put a coronet with a red jewel onto the girl's head. Black smoke encased the girl in a shadowy cocoon as the coronet started to work its power.

"GAAAAAAAAAAH! IT HURTS!" Skye screeched as she felt herself slipping away.

After a few seconds, her body went to normal, except that her eyes were blank.

"Now, who do you work for?" Shadow asked.

"I only work for Lord Vaati. I work to block out the light and replace it with glorious darkness!" Skye replied happily.

"Good, good. Let's take you to see your lord," the demon said as he escorted her to Vaati's throne room.

**A/N: GASP! Skye's been brainwashed! What will happen next? Find out next time! Read, review, and have a fabulous day!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This'll be a very short chapter today! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo!**

That night I turned over as I fell asleep. My dream's light got brighter as a woman in green looked at me.

"Kasumi," she said, looking at me.

I jumped and looked at her, the light hurt my eyes. She opened her arms and a light hit me in the chest.

"Use it wisely," she said, disappearing.

"WAIT!" I shouted, sitting up.

My arm was outstretched, my eyes watered, and my chest hurt. Blue looked at me in surprise and he scrambled over to me.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

I shook my head and leaned against him. He flinched and put his arm around me. That's where I fell asleep. The next morning, I stood up and saw Blue still asleep. My mind raced with what happened.

_ 'What will happen next..'_ I asked myself, hoping that Skye was okay.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this short chapter! I'll most likely be uploading chapter 18 right after this so SEE YOU THEN!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Whoa... Almost 20 chapters... AWESOMESAUCE! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo!**

**No one's POV**

After a few days, Skye had completely changed. Instead of being kind and happy, she was sadistic and bloodthirsty. There was no trace of her true self after being brainwashed. This made Shadow and Vaati extremely happy. She was a valuable asset to their plan to conquer Hyrule. Also, she was bait to draw the four heroes and her friend to Death Mountain.

"Ghanti, you must come with me to the mountain," Shadow ordered one day. He and Vaati only called the girl by her real name.

"Yes, Shadow Link. When shall we leave?" said girl asked.

"Now. The early bird catches the worm, am I right?" the demon replied.

Skye took Shadow's hand and they traded sadistically happy looks. Then, Shadow teleported the two of them to the Fire Temple. Skye's breath was taken away by the fiery, bright colors. Everything was so beautiful! Then, Shadow put a crimson dress and black boots in her arms.

"Put these on and meet me at the throne," Shadow said as he walked off.

After dressing, Skye truly felt evil now. She met the demon, and he said for her to hide behind the throne because he saw the heroes approaching. After a few minutes of crouching, Skye heard voices. They felt oddly familiar...

"Ghanti, come out," Shadow said in a mischievous tone.

The girl walked out and stood by the demon's side. Five people, four who were the heroes, stared at her in shock.

"Shadow, are you sure THESE miscreants are the ones who are to stand against Lord Vaati?" Skye asked in disgust.

"Skye! What are you doing? Why are you acting weird," Soul yelled from the other side of a lava river.

"SILENCE! I am not Skye! My name is Ghanti and I've never met someone so ignorant and pathetic as you in my lifetime!" the brainwashed girl yelled forcefully.

Vio stared in shock, and then drew his sword.

"Skye, I thought you were different, but I guess I was wrong. I'll have to take you down here and now," he said with a scowl.

"Ah! A duel! What do you think of that my sweet?" Shadow said mischievously.

"I say that this knight is about to regret saying those words my little shadow," Skye replied as she kissed the demon on the lips.

That made Vio's heart break into so many pieces. He had loved Skye ever since he met her, which went way back to when she still lived in Hyrule as Ghanti. He would make sure that he would avenge his broken heart.

"Let's fight. I'm tired of waiting," Skye said with annoyance as an arena rose from the lava.

"Gladly. Get ready to perish on my sword!" Vio said angrily as he climbed on to the arena.

Skye leapt down from her place and summoned two black rapiers. Vio unsheathed his Four Sword, and the battle began. Skye attacked first, barely missing Vio's chest. But, one rapier managed to rip the purple-clad knight's sleeve. Vio swung his Four Sword, but Skye leapt back a few feet.

"Are you SURE that you know how to handle that toy?" Skye said mockingly.

Vio gritted his teeth, and slashed at Skye's neck. The sword barely missed it, and Skye swung her weapons, which made deep cuts into Vio's arms.

_"V...Vio...Are you...th...there?" _a voice said in the knight's mind.

_"Who is this?" _Vio thought.

_"This is Princess Zelda! Vio, Skye has been brainwashed by Shadow! Destroy the jewel on her coronet and the spell will be broken! Be careful!" _Zelda exclaimed.

"Got it!" the purple-clad hero said as he ran towards the girl.

The next few seconds were a blur. Vio jumped in the air, and raised his sword. He brought it down and smashed the red jewel. Black smoke released itself from it, and Skye fell to her knees.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed, holding her head.

Vio raised his arms in victory, until he saw Skye collapse. He kneeled down next to her and cradled her in his arms.

"Skye, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Vio asked, his voice wobbling in fear.

"V...Vio... Thank you...for...h...helping me. I... I'll always remember... the times we had...t...together," Skye weakly said with a small smile.

"What are you talking about? I broke your curse! You should be fine now!" Vio nearly yelled, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Sh...Shadow had the...coronet...trap my l...life in it...so that if you... destroyed it...I...I'd...die," the girl replied, her eyes closing.

"No, no Skye! Stay with me! I.. I love you! You can't die now! SKYE!" Vio screamed as he felt her body go limp.

**A/N: Uh oh... (Dodges fruit and bowling balls) STOP! I'M SORRY BUT IT HAD TO BE DONE! Anyways, what will become of our heroes? Find out next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Well, here's chapter 19. BTW Uploading will take a bit longer than usual.**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo!**

I looked at them and ran over. The rest of the Links were scrambling around to get health supplies and other things. But they all ended up bumping into each other like the Three Stooges. Vio looked back at them. His eyes filled with tears. I got a bright idea regarding what Farore told me.

_ 'Use it wisely,'_ Farore's voice echoed through my head.

"Use what wisely...?" I whispered to myself, then remembered the light that entered through my chest. I'd thought that Farore meant her body acids.

_'I'm not a sea cucumber,'_ I thought, _'She must've meant my power...'_

_ 'I sure hope I got the right power...'_ I thought as I put my hands on Skye's chest.

A faint red light grew around my hands, and my eyes turned red. I kept going until I felt tired. Really... tired. Not deathly tired, but tired. I kept going till she felt Skye's heart beating faster. But, she didn't wake up.

"Skye, please!" I heard Vio say, his voice on the edge of cracking.

I felt the other's presence around me. I moved up and placed my hands on Skye's head.

"Hopefully this will work," I gasped, stopping. I sat back to let her rest a little bit.

I felt Blue's hand on my shoulder.

"She's still alive..." I say, receiving a sigh of relief in reply, "But if it was right... Then she will live" I continue.

Vio held Skye close, like he would lose her forever if he let go. My eyes filled with tears at the thought of my best friend's death. Then I shook it off. I couldn't think like that. We're too far to let her die now!

I hit the ground as hard as I could. It resulted in a cut on the knuckles of my hand. I didn't wince. She was going through a lot of pain. Probably meeting up with one of the three goddesses, but who could tell?

My arm shook. I felt weak until I heard Vio sigh in relief. She was breathing again.

"That's a good sign," I said, "It's all up to the goddesses now to decide..."

Turning into Blue, I buried my head in his shoulder to stop myself from crying out loud. I felt Blue gather me up and pull me closer. I could tell that he was trying not to cry too. All the Links were trying not to. They were her friends as well as mine. If I could decide if Skye would live or die, I'd choose for her to live. None of us could think of a life without Skye, especially me. The things I lacked in were her strengths. We were two sides of the same coin. And plus, she had a life here! She can't die now!

Me of all people in this group, along with Vio, started crying. He buried his face in her shoulder and covered his face with his hands.

"She wasn't meant to die this way," Vio said, only making me cry more.

There were no other options. We just had to wait...

**A/N: Whoa... That chapter made ME tear up a bit! You guys better tank Shadow or YA'LL ARE GONNA DIEE! Just kidding! Don't be alarmed! Anyways, R&R and have a nice day!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This is it guys. We find out why Kasumi/Soul and Ghanti/Skye lived on Earth in disguise! Also, TWENTY CHAPTERS?! HOLY BANAYNAYS! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo!**

**Skye's POV**

All I remembered was dying in Vio's arms. I thought that it was all over. I had caused everyone great pain. I even hurt my best friend! Why was I so weak? If I was stronger, I could've prevented Shadow from kidnapping me! I could've prevented my own death and none of this would've happened!

"Ghanti..." a voice echoed in the white void that I was in.

I looked around, trying to see who was speaking to me.

All of a sudden, a flash of red blinded my sight. A woman emerged with bright, red hair and really tan skin. Her eyes were golden, and she wore a dress made of fire.

"Ghanti, listen to me. I am Din, the Goddess of Power. I have come to inform you of your fate," the woman said.

My eyes widened. Could I finally get some answers?

Din smiled and said, "You are in the gap between life and death. Your friend, Kasumi, has used her powers that were given to her by Farore to revive you. Although, it will take some time for your spirit to reconnect to your body."

I grinned at the fact that I would live. I would see Vio and Soul and everyone else! Then, a question that I had buried in the back of my mind resurfaced, and my grin disappeared.

"Din, if I once lived in Hyrule as what I am now, then why was I on Earth under a whole new identity? This question had plagued my mind for days," I said.

The goddess' tone turned serious as she replied, "Young one, you are the wielder of the Triforce of Power. You proved yourself to be worthy enough. Even more worthy than Ganondorf! That sacred power made you a prime target. When you were young, the people fought over the location of the Triforce and many were killed. In order to protect you, your parents gave you to me and I had your consciousness fall asleep and reawaken as a human girl. Once the time was right, your true self would be revealed. Your friend went through the same process, except with Nayru. She holds the Triforce of Wisdom, but the sacred power hasn't shown itself yet."

Suddenly, I felt a tingling sensation on the back of my left hand. I gasped when I saw the top pyramid of the Triforce glow brightly. Then, the Goddess of Power's words sank in.

"Wait, Soul holds the Triforce of Wisdom? Why didn't she get her healing power from Nayru? Why am I worthy to carry the Triforce of Power?" I asked, the questions spilling out of me.

The fiery woman's face held a saddened expression as she exclaimed, "While Nayru was helping Kasumi, a group of people found her, and demanded that she hand over the Triforce of Wisdom. When she didn't, they killed her. In her final moments, my sister finished her spell to send your friend to the human world. Farore and I were deeply saddened over the death of her."

I felt like crying. Nayru sacrificed her life for Soul? I couldn't believe it. The weight of everything crashed down on me like a bowling ball.

"As for you qualifying for the Triforce of Power, you weren't a greedy and evil person like Ganondorf. Also, your soul wasn't tainted in the slightest. You were so strong and brave. That's why I chose you," Din said, "Now, go back to your body and reunite with your friends. You and Kasumi must aid the Links in destroying Vaati and Ganon. But, all I ask is to not tell anyone about your power or your friend's. Don't even tell her. If you do, the darkness will win because it sees and hears all."

"I understand. Thank you Din," I said as she disappeared.

Then, the white void vanished, and I felt myself slip back into my physical form. I decided to not wake up just yet. With the knowledge of my newfound Triforce piece, and with everything that I was told, I didn't want to face the world quite yet.

**A/N: Here's chapter 20! Sorry it was so short! See you guys later! Read, review, and have a magical dagical day!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This was just a little cute chapter Shadow made 'cause she wanted to do something like this. I had a fangirl heart attack over it! XD**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo!**

I rested my head on Blue's chest, trying to stop my tears from flowing. Although I had gotten Skye to breathe again, I didn't know when she would, or IF she would, wake up. I felt Blue change positions and then sensed the rest of them calming down at the sound of each of her soft, short breaths. It was comforting to know she wasn't completely gone.

"Hey...?" Green asked, looking at everyone, "Anyone want to play Truth or Dare?"

I turned my head at the words Truth or Dare.

"I do..." I replied.

Blue nods silently. Red jumps up and waves his hand, and Vio stays planted over by Skye's body, saying nothing.

"Who starts...?" Red asks, looking around.

"You can..." Blue suggests, making a shooing motion with his hands.

Red looked at me and smiled.

_'Uh oh'_ I thought, not liking the look on his face. I gulped as he says my name.

"Sou- Kasumi, truth or dare?" he asks.

I think for a moment.

"Truth," I answer, although Skye was still unconscious, we couldn't go on without her, so we waited and waited.

Red's shoulders hung low. I realized he didn't have anything for Truth, only for dare.

"Ummm... Have you ever done anything waayy out of the ordinary? And do you regret it?" he finally asked.

"Yes, and no, I haven't regretted it yet," I replied, then turned to Green.

It went on like this for hours. It finally ended up at something I never expected.

"Soul, I dare you to..." Green thought for a second, and then smiled evilly, "I dare you to kiss Blue."

I paused, my face growing hotter as I looked at Blue. I had to kiss him? I leaned over and closed my eyes. Feeling his warm lips on mine, I flinched, but returned the kiss. We broke apart, the both of our faces as red as Red's tunic.

I looked at Vio, still in his usual spot.

"Vio!" I called. He turned.

"Please do one dare?" I asked.

Sighing, he came over and sat down by Blue. I smiled and looked at him.

"Vio, truth or dare?" I asked.

He just shot daggers at me, and then replied with, "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Skye when she gets up," I say, making Vio's face blush as red as the lava up on Death Mountain.

**A/N: Eee hee! Will our purple-clad hero do it? Will he summon enough courage to kiss Skye? Find out next time! I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I had some trouble while thinking of what this chapter would contain, but I pulled through so, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo!**

**No one's POV**

That night, after playing Truth or Dare, Vio sat in front of the fire. He was so nervous that he couldn't sleep. Skye still hadn't woken up, and the knight was just plain scared about kissing her. What if she hated him afterwards? What if she never made eye-contact with him again?

Then, the purple-clad boy looked behind him at the unconscious girl. Every one in a while, she'd turn over, but still wasn't awake. Vio went over to Skye, and pulled out the music box. They were far enough that the music wouldn't disturb Soul and the others. The knight turned the key, and let the soft melody play.

The lid of the music box opened, revealing the dancing couple. Vio remembered buying it in Castle Town.

_Vio's Flashback: 10 years ago_

_Young Vio had been walking with his father in Hyrule Castle Town, trying to get home. Ghanti's birthday was coming up, and the boy wanted to get her the perfect present. Suddenly, something gold caught his eye in an antique store. Vio saw a cream-colored box with a Triforce symbol on the lid. He pointed it out to his father, and they went into the store to look at it._

_The father picked up the box, and noticed the gold key on the bottom. He turned it, and a lullaby-like song played. Vio begged him to buy it for Ghanti, and after multiple pleases, the boy's dad bought it. That night, the toddler was so excited as he fell asleep. The next morning, he ran over to his friend's house and presented the gift to her. Ghanti was so happy that she gave Vio a little kiss on the cheek._

_Back to the Present_

Vio smiled as he remembered everything. Just then, he heard rustling. The purple-clad knight whipped his head around and saw Skye waking up. Vio was so happy that he burst into tears. The girl was startled for a second, and then smiled. Vio then scooped her up in a big hug. Skye returned it, and then when she pulled back, a pair of lips met hers.

That kiss felt like bliss. It was only for five seconds, but it felt more like eternity to Skye. Vio's kiss reminded her of soft silk and lemonade. Then, she heard a bunch of 'awww's and 'oooo's. The two broke apart and widened their eyes as they saw Red and Soul making kissy faces, and Blue and Green laughing their butts off. Skye immediately got up and sat a few feet away from everyone. Vio looked livid.

"Oh NOW you guys wake up!" the purple-clad hero nearly yelled. It was probably three or four in the morning.

"We-we couldn't h-help it!" Green said in between breaths as he kept laughing, "We pretended to sleep 'cause we were waiting to see if you'd do your big dare!"

At this point, Skye was steaming. It was all a big dare? Did she miss something while she was out?

"Uh, Skye, all of us played Truth or Dare, and we dared Vio to kiss you when you were conscious," Soul explained nervously.

She couldn't hold in her anger much longer, so she kicked a tree, and another, and another, and another until she was worn out. Skye plopped down in front of the fire and curled up into a ball and stared at the flames. Everyone else, except for Vio, was oblivious to her anger. When the purple-clad knight tried scooting over to her, Skye got up again and went to the other side of the fire.

After a few more episodes of Vio and Skye moving around the campfire, Soul had to intervene because the other Links were still laughing over the kiss. She put Vio on the right side of the fire, and Skye on the left. After that was settled, Soul laid on the ground and instantly fell asleep.

The next morning, Skye wouldn't speak to anyone. She was still very mad from earlier. The group then realized that they had no idea of what they had to do now.

"How can we defeat Vaati and Shadow if we don't know what to do?" Red asked.

"I honestly don't know. None of my books say anything," Vio replied.

Skye then remembered something while she was at the Palace of Winds. She thought about it, and then joined the group.

"I remember something," she said.

_Skye's Flashback_

_Shadow had been showing Skye around the Palace, when they came upon a room with a mirror with dark glass._

_"What is this Shadow?" she asked._

_"That is the Dark Mirror. It is an unlimited supply of darkness. The Dark Lord, Ganon draws his strength from the dark power. With this, there's no way those four so-called heroes can defeat us. It is also Vaati and I's source of life. This mirror must be protected at all costs, or the darkness looses," the demon replied._

_"Wonderful! We have a powerful weapon, while the four fools have those sticks that they call swords!" Skye said as she laughed._

_End of Flashback_

"So, we have to find this Dark Mirror, and then smash it? Sounds easy enough," Blue said.

"It's not so easy. I don't know how to get to the Palace of Winds! Also, what about Ganon? He's a powerful being!" Skye said worriedly.

Vio put his hand on her shoulder, but quickly withdrew it. Skye looked at him with a small smile,, so Vio put it back.

"Awww! The little love birds!" Red said happily.

"Alright guys, enough fooling around. We need to get to the Four Sword Sanctuary," Green stated as he rose.

"How do you know that we need to go there?" Blue asked.

"I just have a feeling that we do," Green replied.

"Then we better go now," Skye said as she also rose.

Everyone else stood, and started to head towards the sanctuary. But, Vio stopped Skye when the others were far ahead. She turned around, and the knight planted another blissful kiss on her lips. This time, Skye gave him a thankful smile. The two lovers held hands as they caught up to everyone else.

**A/N: Well, here's a chapter folks! Sorry if I overdid it with the romance or overdid something else. Review, and have a great day! Stay EVILLY AWESOME!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Chapter 23! Woo! **

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo!**

**Soul's POV**

I smile as Skye and Vio hold hands. Then I wonder if Blue wants to be anything more than just friends.

I sigh and think, _'I doubt it'_

Vio and Skye really seem happy though.

"Why don't we stop for the time being? We need a break," Green suggested.

Everyone took this chance to lay back and relax. My friend and the purple-clad knight sit against a rock, while Red and Green started to chat about what they thought about the new pairing. As I fall asleep, I realize that my head is on Blue's lap.

_'Crap...'_ I think before drifting off to sleep.

In my dream, a woman who looked much like Din, only with blue hair, appeared and held a younger version of me in her arms. She told me not to worry and that I would be safe. A couple of villagers came and demanded for the Triforce of Wisdom. The moment she refused, they tackled her to the ground as she finished putting her power inside of me. She took a knife to the head and was killed instantly before I was transported away. Afterwards, another dream set into my mind.

Farore came to me and looked at me.

"We never meant for you to find out this way young one," She said softly, "But it is true, she died protecting you."

She smiled sadly and held out her hand, "There's something I want to tell you."

I reached out and let her take my hand. She pointed to the symbol on the back of my hand as the Wisdom piece lit up.

"You are a holder of the Triforce of Wisdom. And Skye is the holder of Power," the Goddess of Courage explained.

So many questions arose, but there was so little time. She had to leave in a minute.

"Why were we sent to Earth?" I asked, wanting to know.

"To protect you both," Farore answered, disappearing.

I sat up and cried out. Tears were still rolling down my face. I covered them and shook as Skye looked at me in confusion and concern.

I never knew I caused the death of Nayru.

**A/N: Whoa... INTENSE! Totally ruined the moment but whatever! Red, review, and all that! Bye!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hello! I'm just gonna cut to the chase and say enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo.**

**Skye's POV**

I saw Soul crying in her sleep, and I knew in my heart that she was seeing Nayru sacrifice her life for her. As much as I wanted to shake her awake, she needed to know everything. After a few minutes, she bolted up, and I immediately hugged her tightly.

"Shhhhhh... It's okay Soul. I understand," I whispered into my friend's ear.

"Y-You knew? W-Why didn't you t-tell me?" she stuttered.

"Din told me not to tell anyone. You can't let them know either," I replied in a quiet voice that the Links couldn't hear.

"Knew what?" Blue asked suspiciously.

"Um, I-I knew about her having a nightmare tonight!" I stuttered.

Blue gave Soul and I another suspicious look, and turned to go back to sleep. I silently sighed, and motioned for my friend to follow me. She got up, and we walked into the forest. After a few moments of silence, Soul started a conversation.

"Why did we qualify to hold the pieces of the Triforce? And why, exactly, were we sent to Earth?" she asked, looking at me with hope.

"Din told me that we were sent into a new life because we were prime targets for holding the actual pieces. As for your first question, I honestly have no clue," I replied.

"You know, it seems that we've grown up a little on this whole adventure. You became more strong and mature, and I guess the same goes for me," Soul stated.

"You're right. I also got a whole new look!" I replied, which resulted in us laughing.

The rest of the night was spent in talking about other matters, like old friends on Earth, and memories of when we were young. I brought up the time when Soul was seven that she snuck into a horror movie, and ended up peeing in her pants. I laughed, while said friend scowled at me. She then brought up the time that I would randomly kiss boys in kindergarten.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled as I started to crack up. I playfully punched her arm, and dodged her fist.

Finally, we returned to the camp, where the Links were still sleeping. I decided to have some FUN with them.

I stood in the middle of the sleeping group of knights, and shouted at the top of my lungs, "WAKE UUUUUUP SLEEPING BEAUTY!"

The Links shouted as they bolted up. Soul and I started to crack up, then we rolled around on the ground while the boys gave us angry looks.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Blue yelled, his face contorted in rage.

"T-That scared me!" Red wailed as Green tried to comfort him.

I stood up, and after laughing some more, I walked over and gave the childish knight a hug. He hugged me back, and instantly forgave me. The others? Red persuaded them.

"Alright, alright. We forgive you. Now, we're almost to the Four Sword sanctuary. Just some more walking, and we'll reach it," Green stated.

We took off, and I immediately got excited. Soul felt the same way, and we silently squealed as Vio looked back at us as if we were insane. I gave him a goofy smile, and he smiled back. I admit, his smile was shocking to me. He never did that before!

"It seems you guys are in serious LOOOOOOVE!" Soul teased.

This time, my face didn't heat up as I shot back, "Well you and BLUE seem to be getting cozy with each other."

My friend looked about ready to kill me as Blue looked back at us. I giggled, and then looked around at where we were. The place looked like old ruins. Four pillars were there, and they each had a stone laying on top. I immediately recognized the elements of earth, fire, water, and wind.

"Soul, do you know where we are?" I said excitedly.

She nodded, the same amazement on her face. I saw the pedestal that used to hold the Four Sword, and then noticed the mosaics behind it. The pictures told of different legends and stories. One caught my eye. It was very small, so I walked up to it to observe. It showed the Shadow Crystal and a triangle combining, and then saw a huge beast taking down another.

I stared at it, mesmerized at the little pictures. I realized that it meant something that would help in the final battle against Ganon.

"Skye? What are you looking at?" Vio called out.

I quickly turned around and replied, "Just the pictures. They're really beautiful!"

Suddenly, there was bright light, and the Shrine Maidens appeared. I stared at them, knowing what would come next.

"Young heroes, wielders of the Triforce pieces, you have successfully finished your adventure in Hyrule. But, one more thing must be completed. We will guide you to the Palace of Winds," the Yellow Maiden exclaimed.

Then, strong wind picked us up, and started to carry us upwards. Then, I was the only one on the ground.

"Young one of Power," the Blue Maiden said, "You have seen the small legend, yes? Do you know what to do?"

I knew what she was talking about, and nodded confidently. The wind started up again, and carried me to the others.

"We're almost there," I thought as we entered the Palace.

**A/N: Yes, it may be short, but I can't steal all of the action can I? See you guys next time! Read, review, and PLAY OCARINA OF TIME! XD But seriously, it is a good game. BYE!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Well, faithful readers, we are almost finished with this story. (People start booing and crying) I know. It's sad, but all good things must come to an end. But, let's enjoy the remaining chapters we have! **

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo!**

As we walked through the Palace, Blue looked at me, his eyes filled with worry.

"Are you going to leave after this is all over...?" he asked as I stopped, stunned at his sudden question.

"I... I don't know," I admitted, my mother, Alana, popping into my mind. Her adventures in Wind Waker used to seem like fairy-tales to me.

Now I realized they were true. I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to Blue, but he was already looking away.

Green shouted something that I couldn't understand. The first thing I see is Vio jumping in front of Skye, and Blue jumping in front of me.

"Dad!" the Links say simultaneously, while their father swings at them.

Blue scoffs, "Our father wouldn't- WHOA!"

He jumped out of the way and took me with him. He put me down, then raised his sword as Green yelled, "We can't kill our own father!"

"He's under Vaati's control!" I hear Skye shout.

"So it's kinda like when you got controlled?" I ask, pushing Red out of the way, nearly dodging the sword's movements myself.

I see her nod, hearing her shout something I couldn't understand. Green suddenly went ahead, seeming as if he was in slow motion. Time seemed to slow down as the green knight ran up and pointed his sword at their father.

"He's a FAKE!" he shouted.

I realized Blue had run up beside him and smirked.

"This isn't a job for a softie," he said, then slayed the 'fake.' When he did so, their father lay on the ground, panting for dear life.

"H-he wasn't a... fake...?" Green asked, tearing up.

Their dad stood and tried to stab Green. He changed the dagger's pinpoint and drove it into his own leg. Zelda stood behind them as another dagger met with the jewel on her coronet.

"Dad!" the Links gasp.

I run over to them, but Skye stops me. She shakes her head.

"We cannot alter the manga anymore than we have," she says.

"B-but Blue... And the others..." I reply, not wanting to see Blue close to tears. It hurt me to see him this way.

Suddenly, the wind mage, Vaati, appeared in his true form behind us.

"So it was YOU!" Green snarls as Vio and Blue take their places once more in front of me and Skye.

Vaati only laughs.

"Guys! Get into a circle!" Green shouts.

Not knowing what to do, Skye and I sit there, watching...

Waiting.

He MUST be sealed.

The fate of Hyrule depends on us.

Lets not screw this up.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! The final battle has begun! What will happen? Well, I guess you'll have to find out! EVIL CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAA!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUN! The final battle has arrived! What will become of our heroes? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo!**

**Skye's POV**

I stared at the menace that was Vaati. Disgusting black tentacles grew out from every inch of his body. The Links were trying to reach him, but the things kept blocking them. Soon enough, every Link was trapped, and near Vaati's mouth. I quickly touched the Shadow Crystal and transformed.

"Soul! Do you remember where the Dark Mirror is?" I yelled. Luckily, I could still talk.

My friend nodded, and I continued, "Go destroy it! And hurry!"

She took off, leaving me to handle the current situation. I took off, attacking tentacles left and right. I bit them off, but I had to work quickly because they'd grow back after a few seconds. Finally, I reached the Links and freed them. We hid from Vaati, and I turned back into a human.

"Thank you, Skye," Vio said.

"We'll need to wait. Soul needs to break the Dark Mirror," I said.

The four knights and I kept the wind mage distracted by attacking everywhere.

_"Soul! Please hurry! We can't attack for much longer!" _I thought as one tentacle made a deep gash into my arm.

**Meanwhile, where Soul was...**

Soul dashed up the steps that led to the room where the evil mirror sat. She then saw Shadow following her, but he was crawling up the steps. She could hear him say, "Well no more!"

The wielder of Wisdom helped the shadow, and they realized that they had the same plan. Shadow grabbed a chair, and threw it at the Dark Mirror, shattering it. Soul pushed it, and the rest of the glass flew out from its frame.

Shadow Link collapsed, and Soul heard him say, "Thank you. I'm sorry for everything I did to Ghanti."

"It's okay. You helped us. You're our friend now," the girl replied with a smile.

The demon faded away, and then, from the balcony, Soul saw Vaati disappear. Suddenly, lightning flashed, and Ganon appeared. She instantly jumped off, and landed on the cloud where the final battle would take place.

**Back to Skye's POV**

I smiled at Soul, thanking her for breaking the mirror, and then focused on the beast that was in front of me.

"Worms! Insolent idiots! You cannot defeat the King of Darkness!" the pig demon yelled in a booming voice.

"Soul! Skye! Get back!" Blue shouted.

My friend grabbed my arm and hid ourselves in a hole in the wall. Unfortunately, the Links couldn't fight off Ganon because they haven't been imbued with Zelda's power yet. I suddenly remembered the legend back at the Four Sword Sanctuary. I stood up, and walked out in front of the deformed pig king.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SKYE? GET BACK!" Vio yelled.

"I have to do this! I'll hold him off and you can fight him easier! Trust me!" I yelled back.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, and then I raised my hand skyward. My Triforce started to glow, and I was enveloped in a golden sphere. I took out my Shadow Crystal, and the two objects merged. Black flames covered me, and I felt myself transform, except that it felt like stretching. When the transformation was complete, I saw that I turned into a beast.

I had three heads. Two were the heads of wolves, and the third was the head of a snake. My form felt familiar, and then realization hit me.

I had turned into the Trinexx from the A Link To The Past manga.

Ganon laughed and said, "A pathetic creature like YOU trying to defeat me? HA!"

All of my friends stared in shock. They couldn't believe what happened to me.

I went towards Ganon, and started to attack using my heads. My snake one bit the King of Darkness's neck, causing him to shriek in pain. My wolf heads bit him as well, and I kept making Ganon weaker, and weaker. Finally, the dark cloud parted, revealing the true Zelda.

This was it. The final moments were here.

**A/N: WARNING! WARNING! SPOILERS AHEAD! For those who don't know, Ghanti is Link's companion's name in A Link to The Past manga. She's turned into the Trinexx by Agahnim, and is forced to fight Link. Sorry for the spoiler! I just had to let you know! **

**Anyways, was that epic enough for you guys? I hope so! I poured my heart and soul into it! XD Anyways, read, review, and AWAIT THE NEXT CHAPTER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hey guys! Guess what? After this, we only have one chapter left :( Sad isn't it?**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo!**

**Soul's POV**

I couldn't just stand aside when my best friend was putting her life out on the line for the Links! I ran out of my spot and looked around for something to stab the creature. Blue turned, then shouted something at me. My world turned upside down as I realized that the creature had grabbed me by my long, dark brown hair.

I tried to reach for his hand, and failed because my hair kept getting in the way. Finally Green cut my strands of hair, and I fell into Blue's arms. Then I threw a shard of glass at Ganon's eye. He yowled in pain.

Wait, am I blushing?

The moment I land in Blue's arms, the final attack was unleashed.

Everything went white. My red eyes couldn't take the intense color, so I cover them as I try to shield Blue's as well. When the light fades, we're standing in the Four Sword Sanctuary.

Blue puts me down as Skye transforms back and catapults herself into Vio, her pitch black hair going everywhere.

"We did it!" she said.

This suddenly feels like we're in Dora.

_'Cue the music'_ I think, then smile as I catapult into Blue's arms.

_'The ending nears..._' I hear a voice over head. Not knowing what it meant, I flinched as I realized Skye, and the Links, were bleeding.

I realize Blue is looking at my now short hair, and so is Skye.

And the healing and the explanation begins...

_**Later...**_

After telling about Shadow Link's heroic deed, and everything else, the Shrine Maidens appeared.

"Wonderful job young warriors. Hyrule will be in peace for a time. Links, put back the Four Sword and seal away Ganon," the Blue Maiden exclaimed.

My friend looked at me worriedly. Would they merge into one? Our fears were denied as only the Four Swords combined. We realized that the adventure was truly over. Then, the decision came.

"I don't think that I want to go home. I've been through so much, and I live here!" Skye told me.

I didn't want to leave either. But, what would happen to our parents?

The Yellow Maiden smiled and said, "We have informed your parents abut your whereabouts, and they understand that you want to remain in Hyrule."

My friend and I gasped, then all of us started to cheer. Vio raised Skye and spun her around, and Blue did the same.

I knew that we had received our happily ever after endings, as cheesy as that sounds.

**A/N: (Sniffs) Well, I think I'll upload the final chapter today and not torture you guys. I-I'm just so sad! It seems like yesterday that Shadow and I talked about starting this. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Well guys, this is it. The final chapter of Memories. (Starts to cry) I-I'm sorry! T_T**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo.**

**No one's POV**

**Fifteen years later...**

"Mommy! Can you tell me and Devaunte the time you and Daddy and Uncle Blue, Red, and Green defeated the pig guy?" Evangeline, Skye's daughter, said while jumping up and down.

After Ganon was defeated, and a few years passed, Vio married Skye, and had two children named Evangeline and Thomas. Blue married Soul and had Devaunte, Holly, and Dan. They lived in Castle Town, and so did their parents, thanks to the goddesses.

Skye laughed and replied, "Sure sweetie. Go sit in the living room and I'll tell you everything after I finish this soup!"

"YAY! Come on Devaunte!" the little six year old said.

Evangeline inherited her grandmother's blonde hair somehow, but had her mother's green eyes. She also had a sense of wonder and imagination.

"Honey? Where's Thomas?" Vio said as he came downstairs.

"He's playing kick ball with Holly and Dan," Skye replied as she was looking for the book that told of her adventure.

Just then, said son came in with the other children, and were told by Devaunte that Evangeline's mom was going to tell them a story. The three sat down with them and waited.

"I wonder what it'll be about!" Thomas said excitedly.

"It's about how Mommy and Auntie and our uncles defeated the pig!" his sister replied.

Thomas, on the other hand, was almost an exact replica of his father, including his personailty. The only difference was the black hair and his love for pranks. Other than that, he looked like he could pass off as Vio's younger brother.

Just then, Soul and Blue walked in, looking for their children.

"Hello Soul! How are you?" Skye asked, finally finding the book.

"I'm doing great!" Soul replied. She made potions and made lots of money from it.

Blue had become top knight after his father retired. Green was a trainer, Red was a teacher, and Vio was an author. Skye? She was a stay at home mom.

"Mommy! Daddy! Can we PLEASE stay? Auntie is gonna read us a story!" Holly begged her parents while doing her irresistible kitten face.

"Fine. But I need to leave soon to meet with Lord Evans to discuss some important matters," Blue said.

"Oh Blue! Such a workaholic!" Soul said with a laugh.

"Alright everyone! Settle down!" Skye said as she sat in a rocking chair.

She began to read, and soon enough, Green and Red joined in and the adults acted out the plot. The children were laughing most of the time, and gasped when Skye read about the battle with Ganon. When it became night time, the story ended.

"...And all of us lived happily ever after. The end!" Skye said as she closed the book.

Evangeline began to yawn and said, "Thank you Mommy."

"I think you all need some sleep. Let's go home," Blue said to his children as they all said thank you to Skye and the other adults.

After Thomas protested, both of Skye and Vio's kids were asleep. Green and Red also left.

"Today was something wasn't it?" Vio said as he put his arm around his wife as they sat on their porch swing.

"Yes, yes it was. But, I think we needed the fun," Skye replied as she put her head on her husband's shoulder, her Triforce of Power aglow from happiness.

The happy couple stayed like that for the rest of the night, with an occasional kiss.

**Soul and Blue...**

"Well, thanks to story time, I missed my meeting. Man is he going to give me a piece of his mind..." Blue said as he came out of Dan's room.

"Blue, don't worry about that! You needed a break from work anyways," Soul replied.

"Well, at least the kids are happy and are obeying us at night for once," the knight exclaimed.

As for Blue and Soul's children, Devaunte got his dirty blonde hair, free spirit, and brown eyes from his grandfather, Holly got Blue's hair color, personality, and Soul's red eyes, and Dan got his grandmother's red hair, hazel eyes, and somehow had a sensitive, fatherly personality.

"Let's just relax for a bit before going to sleep," Blue's wife said as she pulled her husband to the couch.

The two sat down and went silent. Blue wrapped his arms around Soul's waist, and his wife did the same. A comfortable silence reigned the house for a time, until Blue started a conversation.

"Remember when we met? We were fighting like a pack of wild dogs?" he said with a smile.

"Yeah. After you punched my best friend. That's when I started having my memories return to me," Soul replied, smiling as well.

"Remember that Truth or Dare game? When we had our first kiss?" her husband exclaimed, moving closer.

"Yes. That was magical wasn't it?" Soul replied.

"Want to relive that moment?" Blue whispered as his lips met his wife's.

After a bit, they broke apart. Soul ended up falling asleep, and so did Blue.

Both lives were perfect in their own ways.

**A/N: (Plays Skyward Sword credits) Well, that was it guys! My first, complete, multi-chapter fanfic! Make sure to thank Shadow for her hard work as well! I feel really proud, and I know Shadow does too. Now, honorable mentions!**

**I want to thank:**

**Hasenpfeffer**

**Zenna Crell**

**Zelda maniac**

**TheTwilitDragon**

**Em (guest)**

**1esor2**

**everything105**

**for reviewing. Without you guys, this story wouldn't be completed. Well, this my first time saying this, so here I go.**

**Demon Princess of Time, and Shadow Heroine of Time, signing off. See you guys next time!**


End file.
